Perfect By Nature
by iceangel-03
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY DRAGONBALL Z STORIES! I OWN THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTER SANDY - Finished
1. Prolouge

Prolouge 

There is just three short parts to this story

***************************************************************

Perfect hair. Perfect eyes. Perfect tan. Perfect weight. Perfect height. Perfect. There was just no other way to describe Bra. She was perfect. No more, no less. And Sandy hated her.

Sandy, with her scraggly hair, drooping eyes and pale complexion. Sometimes she wanted to hurt Bra. Gouge her eyes out. Tear at her hair. But even then Sandy knew Bra would still be perfect. Nothing could ever tarnish her. Until Sandy found Bra's secret.


	2. Part One

Part One 

''Bra, dear, Sandy's here!''

''Thanks mum.'' Throwing her brush aside, Bra straightened her immaculate outfit and walked oh-so-daintily down the stairs to meet Sandy.

''Hey Sandy! Your hair's looking a bit lifeless, don't you think?'' Bra flipped a long tendril of hair out of Sandy's face.

''I'm here to help you with your history assignment.''

''Oh, thanks Sandy! You are such a sweetie! I honestly don't know what I'd do without you!'' Bra squealed.

''I noticed you were...preoccupied, when we got the instructions.' Sandy shrugged nonchalantly.

''Was I? Oh yeah, Goten.'' Bra sighed dreamily.' He is so hot! Pan said he's going out with Marron, but I know I can change his mind!''

''Aren't you with someone else?''

''Yeah, but I've had enough of him. There's only so much captain-of-the-football-team one girl can handle. You know Sandy, you'll never get a boyfriend looking like that. You should really do something to your hair. And can I say 'UV Rays'? I mean, honestly darling! You look like you've never seen the sun! Losing a bit of weight wouldn't hurt either. ''Bra stood back and ran a critical eye over Sandy appearance.

''Can we get started now?'' Sandy shifted the books she was carrying.

''Oh, yeah, sure. Sandy, honey, don't sit on my bed, ok? You've got dirt on your jeans.''

Removing some soft toys, Sandy sat on a neglected looking chair. ''We're studying the French Revolution...''

''Just a sec, Sandy!'' Bra bounced out the door and grabbed the ringing phone. ''Hello?...Yes, this is she...Oh, hey Goten! was gonna ring you later!...Oh my god, really? Well, that is just so sad!...So, you're free again?''

Sandy tentatively tugged on Bra's sleeve. Bra turned, gave her a dirty look and went straight back to her conversation. Gathering her books, Sandy walked out, quietly shutting the door behind her.


	3. Part Two

Part Two 

Translucent tears ran down Bra's cheeks. Crimson blood spotted the pristine white carpet. More fell with each swipe of the blade. Everyone thought she was this calm, collected person, with no worries anywhere, life was great for her. If only they could see her now. Bra let out a bitter laugh. Sweet little Bra. 

Bra with the cheerleader good looks. 

Bra who had more money than anyone could possibly spend. 

Bra, who had enough friends to fill a warehouse and then some. 

Life was perfect for Bra. If you took away the fact that her parents were never there for her. And when they were, her father was always on at her to get better grades while her mother drove her to bulimia with her incessant critique of Bra's weight.

Bra had no real friends, they just wanted her for her money. She knew the things they said behind her back. Jealous. They were jealous. That had to be it. Letting out an anguished cry, Bra threw the knife against the wall and buried her head in her pillows.


	4. Part Three

Part Three 

Sandy stared in shock at the sight before her.

''What? What are you looking at? Come and stare at the freak! Free today only!''

Delicately placing her books on Bra's desk, Sandy walked over to the quivering heap that was her friend. Gingerly, she leant down, so as not to tread in the blood that stained the usually perfect carpet. With perfectly calm hands she removed the glistening knife from Bra's shaking ones. Taking Bra in her arms, she pulled her close and quietly hummed a tune from their childhood, stroking Bra's bedraggled hair comfortingly as bitter sobs filled the air.

''Sandy?'' Bra raised her tear stained face. ''I'm sorry.''


End file.
